tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kubota
]] Kubota Corporation, is a tractor and heavy equipment manufacturer based in Osaka, Japan in 1960. The company roots trace back to 1890, when it manufactured cast iron water pipes. Divisions The company produces many products including: * Tractors and Agricultural Equipment * Engines * Construction Equipment * Vending machines * Pipe * Valves * Casting * Pumps * Equipment for Water purification and Sewage Treatment * Air Conditioning Equipment History Kubota Tractor Corporation In 1969, Kubota began exporting its 21 horsepower L200 compact tractors to the United States. Jerry Lease skipped his graduation ceremony at BGSU to negotiate with the Japanese to bring Kubota to the US. Lease Farm Equipment was the first Kubota dealer. Because of the initial success in the American marketplace, the Kubota Tractor Corporation was formed in Compton, California in 1972. The U.S. Headquarters was latter moved to Torrance, California. Kubota also owns other similar tractor companies in many countries. Kubota UK 4-wd compact tractor fitted with a single furrow Twose plough]] Formed in 1979 and based at Thame, Oxfordshire, Kubota (U.K.) Limited is a wholly-owned subsidiary of the Kubota Corporation. In the UK Kubota are probably best Known for compact tractors, used in Horticulture and gardens and as suppliers of Mini excavators being one of the market leaders (not verified). Since the development of there first mini excavator in 1974, they being one of the earlier firms in the market in the UK. A lot of other big names having added badge engineered models to their range as the sector expanded rapidly and their big customers asking them to supply machines to fill a gap, in the range offered. Kubota UK having introduced, in the UK market: # The first true four-wheel drive compact tractor. # The first four-wheel drive ride-on front rotary mower. # The first hydrostatic transmission systems for compact tractors and diesel ride-on mowers. Kubota tractors fitted with loader]] Kubota UK excavator model range fitted with an Encon Rotate & Tilt hitch system]] with tree shear]] and hydraulic log splitter]] * the Kubota U series from U10-3 at 1.1 ton to U50-3 at 4.9 ton * the Kubota KX series from Micro KX008-4 at 900 Kg to the KX080-4 at 8 ton Kubota Manufacturing of America with snow plow]] In 1988, Kubota opened its first manufacturing facility, Kubota Manufacturing of America, in Gainesville, Georgia (USA) for the production of front end loader & backhoe implements for Kubota tractors. Later, other products were added including an array of lawn and garden tractors and utility vehicles. KMA has 3 assembly lines; 1 for the G, GR, T, BX, ZD & ZG models, 1 for all mower decks and 1 for the RTV900, RTV1100 & all future UV models. Kubota Industrial Equipment In 2006, the before mentioned front end loader & backhoe production was transferred from KMA to a new manufacturing facility, Kubota Industrial Equipment, near Jefferson, GA (USA). This facility also prepares/configures the larger (B, L & M-series) tractors from Japan for delivery to KTC's 1,000+ dealerships across America. See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *Agricultural Machinery Reference *Wikipedia *Kubota UK Web site External links * Kubota (U.K) Limited * Kubota Corporation * Kubota Tractor Corporation ;Subsidaries web sites *Australia *Canada *France *Germany *Spain ;Other web sites * List of Kubota Tractors * Mammoth Designs Custom Kubota RTV900 Accessories Category:ATV manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Companies of Japan Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Compact Tractors Category:Compact Equipment Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Mini Excavators Category:Kubota Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers of Japan Category:Engine manufacturers of Japan Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Japan